leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:LittleMountain/Custom Champion: Caleb, the Hound of Noxus
Caleb, the Hound of Noxus is a custom champion in League of Legends. ---- Bit of background right quick, seeing as this is my first blog post on the wiki (Hello, world!). I've been playing since Season 2 and have used the Wiki just as long. Never bothered with Ranked, and probably wouldn't be very good at it (Not sure I could even get out of Bronze DX). I have however been thinking about a number of custom champions, and finally decided to share them with the community. Let me know what you think! This first champion I came up with when I realized that League doesn't have something like a Storm Trooper marksman; body armor, grenades, assault rifle - basically a guy from Killzone. That would obviously be a very Zaun/Noxus thing, and Quinn had just come out, so I figured, why not have it be Caleb, brainwashed Winter Soldier style? And thus, the Hound of Noxus was born. Abilities (4 level) bonus magic damage and Trace champions hit for 4 seconds. Caleb's successive attacks and abilities on Traced champions ignore Armor and Magic Resist per stack, stacking up to 3 times.}} Thoughts: I tried to make Caleb the Anti-Quinn, and that starts with a passive that rewards staying in combat instead of skirmishing. I also just really like passive that give extra effects to Marksmen autoattacks like Corki or MF. The magic damage might be superfluous, I'll admit, but I like it, so meh. Caleb throws out a grenade, which deals physical damage in a 125-radius area and applies stacks of Trace to champions hit. |leveling = |cooldown = |cost = |costtype = mana |range = 700}} Thoughts: Your standard bread and butter ability, starting off not too strong (perhaps even too weak?) but quickly becoming a damage staple. The ability to quickly cap out Trace stacks makes for a stronger initiation mid-game, but in terms of missile speed I had in mind something akin to Graves' smoke screen - better have good aim. Caleb shoots from the hip, passively gaining attack speed. |leveling = |cooldown = 1 }} Caleb steadies his aim, passively gaining critical hit chance, further increased for each stack of Trace on his target, at an increasing mana cost per attack. |leveling = |cooldown = 1 |cost = 10 |costtype = inital mana per attack }} }} Thoughts: So, admittedly, the idea of an auto-attack toggle was a lot more original before Aatrox and Jinx came out. To be completely honest, it wasn't even a toggle to begin with, but at this point I figure I may as well put it in! The increasing mana cost per attack is somehting I borrowed from Swain; it's a mechanic I like, and probably would have interesting synergy with Essence Reaver nowadays. The free crit chance is something that no ADC has (probably because it adds an element of luck/RNG) but I think it fits the idea of a modern hextech soldier. The crit chance as listed is probably too high, but the scaling is too pretty for me to touch atm. Caleb jumps a short distance towards the cursor and drops a gas grenade at his former location, leaving behind a 175-radius field which reduces damage dealt by 30% and deals magic damage over 2 seconds. The field lasts 4 seconds. In addition, Caleb gains movement speed while moving away from visible champions for 3 seconds. |leveling= |cooldown = |cost = 60 |costtype = mana |range = 400 }} Thoughts: A fairly standard escape, the short range (shorter than Lucian's!), long cooldown and at-first punishing mana cost hopefully make up for having a damage reducing DoT bomb. The movespeed boost is there mainly because a 400-range dash doesn't jump over a lot of walls; odds are good you'll have to settle for jumping away from people and running for the hills. The Max Damage scalings are pretty high, but odds are good no one will stand around in a damage field for more than a second - especially one that doesn't slow. |cooldown = |cost = 100 |costtype = mana }} |cooldown = 1 |cost = |costtype = mana per successive cast |range = 125 }}}} Thoughts: Return of the Revenge of the Resetting Execute! Heh. Anyways, as much as I like every facet of this monstrosity, it probably needs a lot of tuning. The fact that it stacks two damage multipliers (execute and crit) means the base damage has to be low, but ends up being insane anyways. The resets mean that even with the exponential mana cost, it could easily execute 3 or 4 people across a teamfight. Whatever, I'm doing this to showcase ideas, and as opposed to every other ability here, I know the numbers are crazy on the ult. Still, lemme know what you think! ---- Final Thoughts: Holy Crap I actually made it through this entire post without screwing up the templates? I'm shocked. Anyways, hopefully this post will end up where it's supposed to go and I won't get yelled at, but either way, I'm looking forward to getting some feedback! And I hope you look forward to my many, many, MANY other custom champions. Category:Custom champions